


chase the moon like fire

by bonrin



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Pining, pretty sure that would apply, this is just bon being gay im sorry theres nothing else, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonrin/pseuds/bonrin
Summary: Ryuuji Suguro? Well, Ryuuji's in love with none other than Rin Okumura.





	chase the moon like fire

Ryuuji loves Rin.

Ryuuji loves it when Rin smiles. He loves it when Rin laughs. He loves it when Rin's tail unintentionally wraps around his waist when they're sitting together. He loves it when Rin goes on a tangent about anything at all, getting to hear his beautiful voice. One he never seems to get tired of, trying to memorize the way it sounds as if it were a song, trying to keep it in his heart.

Ryuuji loves it when he kisses Rin, feeling him sigh and smile against his oh-so-familiar lips, caught in a dance they've done many times before. He loves the way that when they kiss Rin's arms wrap around him and the way his hands feel on the nape of his neck, knowing that Rin loves the feeling of Ryuuji's shaved hair. Ryuuji loves the way Rin kisses; so soft and so gently it makes him feel like time stops, caught in a daze, making him feel like there's a Sakura tree in his chest with the wind blowing and the petals flying everywhere. Making him feel like his whole being was on fire.

Ryuuji loves Rin's fire. The flames he used to be so afraid of, knowing the same flames killed many on just one night, including his own people. The flames he eventually learns to forgive and not be afraid of because Rin isn't Satan. The flames he learns to love because of their warmth, finding it funny how they're so similar to the vibes Rin's personality gave off itself.

Ryuuji loves the way Rin makes him feel in general. Even way before they started dating. The way Rin makes Ryuuji's heartbeat stutter or even feel like it stops, the way his whole face warms up whenever the half-demon was around. The way his chest feels so light his lungs might as well be clouds. The way his adrenaline rushes, the way he feels a high coming up when he  _ knows _ Rin is about to be in his presence. The way he catches himself staring at Rin more and more often and the way Ryuuji feels like he wants to make him  _ proud. _

Ryuuji loves the way he feels so safe and sound with Rin.

Ryuuji loves Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2am? when i was half asleep? and just left it in my docs and when i woke up this morning i was like hey! what the fuck why is this so gay
> 
> i have so many wips but all i can do nowadays is ignore them and write 200-400 word shit
> 
> title is from "floral and fading" by pierce the veil
> 
> my tumblr is [transryuuji](https://transryuuji.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
